


'Shore Leave' revelation

by floriish



Series: TOS extra scenes [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e17 Shore Leave, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floriish/pseuds/floriish
Summary: Conversation on the bridge after the events of 'Shore Leave' that leads to a rather surprising discovery.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: TOS extra scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828978
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	'Shore Leave' revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with Kirk/Spock at the back of my mind, but it can very well be read as Kirk&Spock too.

'Well Mr Spock, even you have to admit that the planet was quite remarkable.' Kirk approached Spock on the bridge and leaned against the barrier next to the Science Officer post. He was still in a great mood after experiencing joys, pleasures and long-deserved rest in the Omicron Delta system. 

'Yes, Captain. The technology was highly sophisticated and I find it most fascinating.' Spock admitted, still finishing some calculations on his computer. 'While you gentlemen were having a relaxing time on its surface, I did not waste mine and studied the force field from the ship.' 

'Of course.' the Captain grinned softly at the sound of the answer. He wasn't as foolish as to expect his First Officer to just take the time off. 

Spock finished the operations he'd been doing, straighten up and turned to Kirk. 

'You may find it quite pleasing to hear that I would not object to visiting the planet once again for further study.' the Vulcan continued his chain of words as if he was giving a regular report. 'Perhaps even beam down there myself.' 

Jim was suddenly taken aback by these words. His eyebrows frowned a little, but a smirk still on his amused face. 

'What do you mean: "beam down yourself"? You've been there, and frankly, I don't understand why you didn't stay for at least a bit longer.' Kirk replied light-heartedly. 

He thought that maybe the Science Officer was joking, but as Spock raised his eyebrow in his signature expression, he soon realised his mistake. The smile slowly faded from his face. 

'Negative, sir. I have never transported to the planet.' 

'But... I saw you, Bones saw you, Sulu saw you! You were there when we met the caretaker of the planet and before I announced it was safe for the rest of the crew to beam down.' Kirk continued confused, and as he was speaking, he slowly started to realise what might have happened. Didn't want to admit it yet, though. 

'Negative again, Captain.' now even Spock sounded surprised; this slight change in his tone that only his closest companions may have a chance to recognise. 'It would not have even been possible, as the transporters had stopped functioning long before we ultimately lost contact.' 

Kirk said nothing, only blinked a few times. He opened his mouth to try and protest but struggled to find words and was interrupted, anyway. 

'Both Scotty and accounts on the ship can confirm my claims, if you disbelief me, Jim.' now not only did the Vulcan seem amused (again, the slightest change in his tone and posture) but so did the rest of the crew present on the bridge. 

'No, I do not, Mr Spock.' the Captain cleared his throat and straightened his gold shirt. 'Now go back to your duties, First Officer.' he returned to his command voice. 

'Yes, sir.' Spock complied and turned to his post.

Jim couldn't deny any longer that the Vulcan, or rather his excellent imitation, appeared on the planet because he simply had wanted him to. And apparently, everyone else came to the same conclusion. 

Kirk turned to his Captain's seat and started walking towards it. 'That order applies to the rest of you, too.' he added roughly so that nobody would dare to comment on the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently watching TOS and I have this headcanon where I imagine Kirk and Spock having some more conversations in between episodes, something like extra scenes, and basically I like to explore their relationship a bit more in my head, so I thought to share. I may continue this little series if I feel inspired. 
> 
> Please note that English isn't my first language, so I will be grateful for any comments and corrections regarding language or style or anything, basically.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or characters in this universe, of course, and I'm not making any profit on this piece of writing. Do not repost anywhere without my permission.


End file.
